Android 17
|Race = Human Biotechnological Type Android|Gender = Male|Date of death = May 26, Age 767 (Revived) May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 790 (Revived) Before Age 889|Address = Royal Nature Park|Occupation = Park Ranger|Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Formerly) (Red Ribbon Androids) (Formerly) Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Future Android 17 (Alternate timeline counterpart) Dr. Gero (Creator/kidnapper) Android 18 (Twin sister) Isabella (Wife) Child Two adopted children Krillin (Brother-in-law) Marron (Niece) Hell Fighter 17 (Fusee) Jimmy (Close friend)}} Android 17 (人造人間17号 'Jinzōningen Jū Nana-Gō', lit. "Artificial Human No. 17"), Lapis (ラピス 'Rapisu') when he was an ordinary Human,2 is the twin brother of Android 18 and Dr. Gero's seventeenth android creation, a cyborg due to being a human at one point, and one of his first human subjects, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Despite his interests not initially deviating from this expectation, Android 17 takes it upon himself to kill Dr. Gero, who is uncooperative with Android 18's curiosity in activating Android 16 and deemed inferior by 17. Android 17 is Dr. Gero's seventeenth design (although he is a cyborg), Android 17 is half Human and half Android making him a cyborg. He was designed to serve Gero's revenge against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon army as a child. Android 17 makes a return a decade later in Dragon Ball Super, working as a national park ranger preserving wildlife from poachers. He is married and has a child, with two more children being adopted. Appearance Android 17 is a fair-skinned young man with a similar appearance to his fraternal twin sister. He is average in height with a slim frame and lean-built. He has straight shoulder-length black hair that parts above his forehead, thin eyebrows, and narrow blue eyes. Common among Dr. Gero's androids, 17 has a gold hoop earring on each ear. Originally, he wore an orange bandanna around his neck. He wears a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo on the left of his chest, and underneath dons a long-sleeve white shirt. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg. Just below the first belt he wears another belt with a gun holster and another pouch, although he discards it by the time the Androids arrive at Goku's house. Android 17 wears green socks and blue and white sneakers. By the Buu Saga, he wears a blue jacket over his clothes along with white gloves, and during the Super 17 Saga, he wears a tan, knee-length jacket and tan gloves. When appearing in Dragon Ball Super, Android 17 wears a white shirt with "MIR" imprinted across his chest in black letters, with green sleeves and blue jeans. He has black shoes and wears a tan colored belt. On his left sleeve is an orange armband that says "RANGER" and also sports black gloves. Personality Initially a reckless anarchist, Android 17 later reveals himself to be little more than a rebel without a cause. He finds joy in causing panic and acts on whims. Most of his choices during his initial appearance were motivated by what he called "The Game", referring to their quest to find and exterminate Goku. While reveling in his enhanced might setting him apart from others, Android 17 hated his cybernetics that were forced on him, as Android 18 revealed when refusing Semi-Perfect Cell's attempts at convincing Android 18 into merging with him. This is likely because of the trauma he experienced due to being kidnapped by Gero. It may also be due to his love of nature, as he was no longer natural when Gero turned him into an Android. When he is revived by Shenron because of a wish that restored both the lives of all of Cell's victims and all the damage caused during the Cell Games, Android 17 goes on to live a life of peace in obscurity. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, Android 17 provided energy for Goku's Super Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. He reappears in Dragon Ball GT when the scientists Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuubrainwash him telepathically, and he is eventually fused with Hell Fighter 17, a Machine Mutant version of himself created by the scientists in Hell) to form Super 17. Even without the ability to maintain his mind, however, 17 still exhibits sensitivity, mostly towards his sister. This is in stark contrast to Future Android 17, where he is a murderous sociopath who cares for no one but himself and his sibling. While under Dr. Myuu's control, he forces his transformed-self to reveal his own weak point, thus allowing Goku to kill him. Android 17's strongest personal trait is his sense of self. He does his best to resist the will of Dr. Gero, and later, Dr. Myuu, and fights a futile battle against Imperfect Cell to assert his identity and his pride. He is also overconfident in his power, believing that nobody was stronger than him and stalwartly denying it if someone said otherwise. This changed when he saw Cell and Android 16's strength in battle. He is also somewhat sadistic, as he has a Colt M1911, using it against civilians in lieu of his own power. He seemingly finds amusement in the panic which he causes with it, in both Future Trunks' and the current timelines. This pistol can be seen holstered to his character model in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. As noted by his sister, Android 17 is somewhat similar to Goku, showing a childlike attitude at times. He often tries to find a fun means to accomplish his goals, as he made his attempt to locate Goku as nothing more than a game, even deliberately avoiding asking for directions in order to "play the game." Similarly, he has a tendency to go off the road during their travel to Goku's house simply because he thought it was "fun", much to 18's irritation. In the anime, when he holds up two hunters in order to trick them into donating their energies to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb needed to defeat Kid Buu, Android 17 says that they won the game before raising his own hand as well.3 Android 17's rebel without a cause personality has since been tempered by his occupation, as he channeled his somewhat anarchistic and childish tendencies into handling poachers and other persons of illegal intent or occupation within the Royal Nature Park with startling efficiency. His hyperactive nature merely lacked a proper focus before, and when given an ongoing objective, it can be seen that 17 is extremely focused and dedicated to achieving his goals. 17, however, did not lose his sense of humor in his work, as when he stopped the two hunters and tricked them into giving energy to the Super Spirit Bomb, he was clearly amused. His slide into maturity is likely a contributing factor to his marriage. He also apparently has a soft-spot for children. Despite being relatively indifferent to reuniting with his brother-in-law Krillin, he was very warm to meeting his niece Marron. In addition, he had a child with his wife, plus adopted two more. It is possible that his decision to adopt two of his three children may have been influenced by his kidnapping at the hands of Dr. Gero. By the time of the Universe Survival Saga, Android 17 has become much calmer than before, and is a gentleman, suggesting that he is more mature than his previous rebel-without-a-cause personality. He has also become very casual and humble, not showing much personal desire beyond providing for his family and protecting the wildlife. He also seems to take his opponents more seriously, a complete departure from his previous superiority-complex self and the murderously sadistic nature of his alternate timeline counterpart.4 17 is shown to be very nonchalant and not swayed by any kind of news, even when learning of his potential death should Universe 7 lose in the Tournament of Power, refusing Goku's offer to participate despite the circumstances. He also apparently has a soft spot for children, while indifferent to meeting his As shown from his choice of career, Android 17 is very outdoorsy, and finds it hard to sit still, seemingly stemming from his previously hyperactive nature. His love of the outdoors may have been influenced by the nature-loving Android 16, with whom 17 was close friends. 17's choice in a wife, a zoologist, may have been influenced by his occupation as a Park Ranger and enjoyment of the wild. 17 cares greatly for nature and was even willing to die to save it by taking on intergalactic space poachers and was willing to allow himself to suffocate in space to prevent them from blowing up. At the same time, not unlike his sister, Android 17 is not without a measure of materialist desire. His greatest dream is to own a large luxury boat, although it is for a simple goal of traveling the world with his wife and children. Biography Background Android 17 was originally a human named Lapis,2 and the younger of he and his twin sister Lazuli.5 The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 17 and Android 18.6 He is the first artificial human designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a human being with both bio-mechanical and cybernetic enhancements. The bio-mechanical enhancements are organic substances patterned after human cells, which makes it possible for Cell to merge with the androids at a cellular level.7 Since they are human-based, they can become stronger if they train. Though they do not need to eat, they do need to hydrate. Also, their artificial cells deteriorate slowly, so they age slowly too.2 Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Android 17 and his twin sister Android 18 are awakened by Dr. Gero when he is pressed into a desperate situation by the Z Fighters, who have surpassed his expectations because of the intense training they endured after Gero collected their statistic data. Severely disloyal to Gero, in contrast to the android models which precede himself and his sister, Android 17 turns rogue on the scientist, impaling and decapitating him. Android 17 and 18 then proceed to activate Android 16, and decide to challenge Goku; not because they have been commanded to do so, but merely as a form of entertainment. When Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form intercepts the trio, 17 and 18 implore 16 to step in and fight, interested to see him in action, as that was their main purpose for activating him in the first place. However, Android 16 refuses to fight him, thus prompting Android 18 to volunteer. Future Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan arrive as Vegeta's reinforcement. While Android 18 dominates Vegeta in the fight, Android 17 takes the opportunity to ask if Android 16 will join the fight, though, as he initially assumed, Android 16 would once again opt out. When 18 breaks Vegeta's arm during the battle, Future Trunks breaks Android 17's non-interference truce because he could not bear to see Vegeta injured. Android 17 intervenes and fights against Future Trunks, dealing one hard hit to his head, almost knocking him out. Android 17 also chokes Tien when the latter tries to punch him, and he does not let go until Piccolo tries to save Tien. He then effortlessly defeats Piccolo, dealing a single blow that nearly tears through the latter. At the conclusion of the encounter, everyone is rendered incapacitated besides Krillin, who is spared so that Android 17 may see the others healed by Senzu Beans for another battle. This is one of many examples that set Android 17 and Android 18 apart from their future timeline counterparts, especially considering how much stronger they are in the mainstream timeline than in Future Trunks' future. Later, Android 17, Android 18 and Android 16 arrive at Kame House, asking where Goku is. Piccolo, after fusing with Kami, challenges Android 17, hoping that he can defeat at least one of them and prevent Imperfect Cell from absorbing one of his targets and achieving his perfect form, which would spell doom. Android 17 accepted Piccolo's challenge and contends to fighting Piccolo one-on-one, rather than fight with Android 18, vastly increasing Piccolo's chance to win. Piccolo appears to have the upper hand in the battle until Android 17 confesses that he had been holding back and playing with the Namekian. Once both choose to go at full power, they find that they are an even match. Equal in both power and strength; Android 17 had an advantage because of his unlimited energy and speed. Piccolo would match that with his regeneration and variety of energy attacks, such as the Scatter Shot, Light Grenade, as well as a plethera of other attacks. Android 17 almost gets injured by Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack, but he protects himself with an Android Barrier, much to Piccolo's dismay. The fight is an apparent draw until Cell's arrival interrupts the match. Ironically, Cell is able to detect Android 17 through the nearby presence of Piccolo, who had engaged Android 17 in an effort to impede Cell's progression to perfection. Piccolo assists Android 17 in avoiding Cell and Android 17 thanks him in return. While Piccolo tries to aid in the battle against Cell, he is tossed aside after Cell admits to have become stronger. Android 17 ends up horrified when he witnesses Cell brutally disposing of the Namekian. While Android 17 is struggling to defend himself, Android 16 steps in to fight Imperfect Cell and is able to hold him off for some time by repeatedly surprising him with intense attacks such as his Hell's Flash. However, this sudden turning of tables creates an overconfidence in Android 17, who lingers to the scene of the battle, where the wounded but thriving Cell surprises and ultimately absorbs him, triggering his transformation into Semi-Perfect Cell. All evidence of Android 17 is destroyed along with Cell's initial body, when Cell detonates himself as a last ditch effort to emerge victorious in the Cell Games. 17's life is restored after the Z Fighters use the Dragon Balls to revive those who died as a result of Cell's campaign. A second wish made to Shenron by Krillin removes the Android Bombs within Lapis and Lazuli's bodies. Krillin originally intended to use the wish to turn Android 17 and his sister into humans, but this proves beyond Shenron's power. Krillin did this because he thought 17 and 18 were meant to be a couple, until Android 18 angrily corrected him and revealed that 17 was actually her twin brother. Interlude After the conflict with Cell, Android 17 becomes a park ranger in the wildlife preserve area of a gigantic royal nature park, where he is well paid. He is an outstanding guard who does not hold back against poachers. It is an ideal job for Lapis, as he loves to be on his own and is not big on cooperating with others. Since he is so good at his job, he takes in a high salary. Android 17 also marries a zoologist named Isabella. They have one child and two adopted children, and live happily in an isolated house inside the nature park. He went and met Lazuli and Krillin one time, but did not talk about what he had been up to, possibly because he considers such a wholesome lifestyle embarrassing considering his past behavior.2 Majin Buu Saga Kid Buu had destroyed the Earth with his Planet Burst technique, killing Android 17 again along with nearly everyone else. While fighting Kid Buu on the Sacred World of the Kais, Vegeta asks Dende to make a wish to Porunga for the Earth and the lives of all its good-willed inhabitants to be restored. The fact that Android 17 was not exempt from this wish, as confirmed by his appearance, is proof of Android 17's inherent goodness. Goku is gathering energy for the Super Spirit Bomb in an effort to defeat Kid Buu, and in a mountainous region, Android 17 is walking down a forest trail when he recognizes Goku's voice, then encounters two hunters passing through. Android 17 raises his rifle to trick the two into raising their hands, unaware that they are supplying Goku with their energy. To the hunters' confusion, the android smiles and proclaims "You beat me to it", before raising one of his own hands.3 The manga-equivalent of this scene does not feature the hunters; Android 17 merely raises his hands to pass on his energy while saying "So it's Goku, huh? I haven't heard that voice in a long time." Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Dr. Gero and fallen colleague Dr. Myuu brainwash Android 17 telepathically via Hell Fighter 17, a Machine Mutant version of himself created by the two scientists in Hell with the design of merging with him into the ultimate killing machine. After attacking Trunks and before merging, 17 asks Android 18 to join him, a gesture which she mindlessly obeys until a fatal attack on Krillin brings 18 back to reality, causing her to attack her brother. Seeing what she has done, he then targets Marron so he can gain full control of 18, but 18 defends her from 17's energy wave, leaving her in a critical condition. Android 17 locates his Hell Fighter counterpart and the two finally merge, becoming Super 17. The Z Fighters are shocked by the transformation until Vegeta attacks him, resulting in being knocked back by one punch. Majuub then tries in vain, followed by Goten and Trunks who attempt a combined attack, to no avail. Gohan then tries a Kamehameha, which does absolutely nothing to the super android, as it was absorbed. Dr. Gero then tells Super 17 to demonstrate his true power, which leads him to strike down every Z Fighter, again using only a single hit. The Saiyans then assume their Super Saiyan forms, but Super 17 releases a Flash Bomber, weakening them enough to revert from Super Saiyan. Pan's ploy to have Gero bring 17 to a halt is ruined when Dr. Myuu reveals his programming placed him in full control of the super android, and so Super 17 kills Dr. Gero, for the second time. Piccolo and Dende create a gateway between Hell and Earth, allowing Goku to escape and confront Super 17, before any other Z Fighters can be killed. Goku is later joined by Android 18, whose appearance reminds 17 of both his own and Dr. Myuu's true nature, contributing to the ends of both Myuu, who was killed by 17's Shocking Death Ball, and Super 17 himself. As is revealed after the end of the fight, the real Android 17's psyche gave the Z Fighters a chance to destroy the super android, and both Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 in the process. By taking complete control of the body of Super 17 and powering up as Android 18 was launching shots of energy, 17 reveals to Goku that Super 17 cannot simultaneously move while absorbing energy, thus leaving him vulnerable to physical attacks. It is then that Goku uses the Super Dragon Fist technique to literally punch his way through Super 17, with the resulting hole rendering him unable to absorb the ensuing barrage of Kamehamehas, finally killing him. Shadow Dragon Saga Goku's final wish of Shenron after the battle with Syn Shenron restored the lives of those who did not deserve to die between the Super 17 and the Shadow Dragon Sagas, including Android 17.8 Film Appearances Super Android 13! Android 17 and his sister, Android 18, appear in the film's opening narration, depicting their rebellion and murder of their creator Dr. Gero. Power ; Manga and Anime Due to the bio-mechanical and cybernetic enhancements Dr. Gero gave him, including an unlimited supply of energy and allowing him to have endless stamina, he was powerful enough to be an even match for Piccolo fused with Kami, however, he still had a long way to go, because he is said to have great potential, but this potential was never unleashed because of his absorption by Cell, it is after 10 years of training and working his life as a park ranger at the same time, that he was able to access much of it. According to Future Trunks, his power far exceeded his alternate timeline counterpart, even more so after he trained within the ten-year gap post-Cell Games, but it has to be noted that Future Android 17 hid his true power to toy with Gohan, so it is likely he did the same with Trunks, who thought Future Android 17 was weaker than he really was. Present 17 later fought the suppressed Super Saiyan Blue Goku, (17 was holding back his power as well). During the Cell Saga, he was no match for Imperfect Cell after having absorbed hundreds of thousands of people to increase his power. In Dragon Ball Super, after meeting and fighting with Goku, 17 admits that he would have lost to Goku if Goku was present when he was awoken, however, due to his formerly cocky attitude, he never noticed nor mind about this possibility during the Android/Cell Saga after he was awaken, fought Piccolo, and then fought and absorbed by Cell, where the two parred and slowly overpowered him. He is also stronger than his sister, Android 18. In Dragon Ball Super, Android 17 is currently the strongest android made by the Red Ribbon Army and is later chosen to join Team Universe 7 for the Tournament of Power. He is known to have gotten considerably stronger since he last appeared (implied to have trained in the 10 year plus gap since his last appearance), with Dende noting that if he were to still be an enemy of the Dragon Team it would be terrifying. He proves this by overwhelming Super Saiyan Goku and then fighting on par with Super Saiyan Blue Goku (who was not using his full power, though Android 17 was not using his full power either).9 After becoming Super Saiyan Blue, in the official subs Goku also notes that he did not intend to go Super Saiyan Blue during the battle, but did so because of how strong Android 17 was, though in the original Japanese Goku did not say this, instead saying he will try not to kill 17 upon using Super Saiyan Blue. Because he has trained since his resurrection on Age 767 and was originally a human Android 17 is by far the strongest earthling since he is capable of fighting Super Saiyan Blue Goku . During the Tournament of Power, he was shown effortlessly beating Jirasen. He was able to casually stop Kahseral's Justice Saber with one hand and easily stopped his Justice Bomber with his Android Barrier. He was able to effortlessly dodge most of Sanka Ku in her Kakunsa form's attacks and even when he was hit, Android 17 showed no signs of damage. Once Android 17 got serious he easily knocked Vikal and Kakunsa out of the arena. He was able to fight on par with Brianne de Chateau in her Ribrianne form, although Android 17 is still holding back since Ribrianne can fight on par with Super Saiyan Vegeta. In Dragon Ball GT, Gero notes that Android 17 was intended to have tremendous power greater than Cell's, but he was an imperfect and unsuccessful creation so his true power lay dormant. In the original Japanese version, Android 17 mentions that he's being filled with the power of Hell when he and Hell Fighter 17 open the portal between Hell & Earth. It is later commented by Dr. Myuu that the portal between Hell and Earth was the result of the power resonated by both. Android 17 had effectively become much stronger, on par with his Hell Fighter counterpart. By fusing with Hell Fighter 17, Android 17 is able to access this true dormant power and become Super 17.10 ; Statements by authors and guidebooks Android 17 wields more power than his sister, Android 18.11 In a statement for the Universe Survival Saga, Akira Toriyama noted that Android 17 has great potential.4 In a preview for Android 17's appearance in Dragon Ball Super he is referred to as the mightiest Android, whose power surpasses the ultimate after this decade-plus time gap since his previous appearance.12 Toshio Yoshitaka, a script writer for Dragon Ball Super, noted that he believed Android 17 was the third strongest on the initial Team Universe 7 from at the point of episode 92 (before Frieza joins) - only being weaker than Goku and Vegeta, though he notes that since Gohan and Piccolo have gotten stronger they may be superior in power to 17.13 Toshio Yoshitaka later stated that Goku utilizing Super Saiyan Blue in his recruitment of the initial members of Team Universe 7 was simply to gauge and motivate his opponents, specifically noting Android 17 - whose episode he handled.14 Yoshitaka later went on to state that from his point of view, Android 17 was equal to Gohan in strength and both were stronger than Frost and Piccolo.15 Techniques and Special Abilities * Accel Dance – Android 17 and his twin Android 18 double team with a combo of punches and kicks, ending with their Power Falling Star technique. 17's alternate future self and alternate future sister use it to kill Future Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, and it is also Android 17's ultimate move in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This move was never seen performed by the present androids in the anime and manga whatsoever, as they are already strong enough to take on the Z Fighters separately, without the need to team-up. * Android Barrier – A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings. The barrier possess twice the defense that Android 17 normally has, allowing him to use the barrier to completely nullify attacks from people who are equal to or lesser in power to him.16 * Delta Combination – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * Endgame – A powerful physical technique. He uses this technique to kill Dr. Gero. * Energy Attack – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. * Finger Beam – A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which his alternate future self and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. * Finish Sign – A power up move that Android 17 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series and the ''Raging Blast games. * Flight – The ability to fly without the use of ki. * Flip Cyclone – Android 17 flips backwards while dodging enemy attacks, and attacks the opponent with a forward kick. Used against Piccolo. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * Electric Shot – A double handed energy ball attack used against Trunks in Dragon Ball GT. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Kiai – Android 17 uses a special type of kiai that explodes on contact with the opponent, whereas a regular kiai would just blow the opponent away. He uses this attack instead of actual energy attacks during his fight with Piccolo. * Hypnosis Technique – While under this from Hell Fighter 17, Android 17 used it in an attempt to brainwash Android 18, but it failed due to Krillin's intervention. Android 17 killed Krillin with a Power Blitz right after. * Non-stop Violence – Android 17 fires Double Power Energy Ball, then does a 3 hit combo with Android 18. They both then fire an Energy Wave. He and 18 are not shown to be performing this in the anime and manga, however, they can perform it in some video games. * Now We're Playing for Keeps! – A physical attack used by Android 17 against Piccolo. * Super Electric Strike – A technique where 17 after charging power into his hands swipes his arms to the side, releasing a wide wave of lime green energy at his opponent with an electric feel to it. Android 17's Ultimate Skill introduced in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Side Bridge - A green swirling Energy Disc can return to its user like a boomerang. One of 17's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Smile Charge - 17 uses Rapid Movement to surprise his opponent in order to grab them, then while holding them by the neck with his right hand, he charges up a Ki Blast in his left, then fires it in the opponents face. One of 17's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Freedom Kick - 17 flies around the opponent before delivering a powerful kick. One of 17's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Charged Ki Wave - A Stamina charging technique used by Android 17 as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Power Blitz – A strong energy wave fired from the palm of his hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called Accel Shot. This is the signature finishing move for androids 18 and 17 in the Budokai video game series. * Photon Flash– A technique his alternate future self uses in The History of Trunks ''special. It is an energy wave emitted from the hand of its user. Photon Flash was named in ''Budokai Tenkaichi 3 ''and is one of Android 17's Blast 2 attacks. However, in ''Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2'', it was named '''Full Power Energy Wave '''and is his Ultimate Blast. * '''Accel Shot' – Android 17's version of the Infinity Bullet. It is one of his ultimate attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * Power Falling Star – The technique used to finish the Accel Dance. Named in the Budokai series. It is called Full Power Energy Blast Volley in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. * Android Rush - Android 17's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Portal Opening – A technique used with Hell Fighter 17 in order to open a portal between Earth and Hell. * Hell Spiral – A team attack used by Android 17, Android 18, and Android 16 in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. * Villainous Mode – Android 17 is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and they gain a purple and black aura. * Rage Saucer - A Rush attack used by Android 17 while under the influence of Demigra's Dark Magic and Villainous Mode. * Gun - During the Android and Imperfect Cell Saga, Android 17 carries a handgun in a holster and during the Kid Buu Saga when he uses a rifle to threaten some hunters into raising their hands to trick them into giving energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. Interestingly, Android 17 has never actually been seen firing a gun save for its use by 17 in Goku's nightmare during the Androids Saga. * Buster Swing – Android 17's grapple toss in the Budokai series. * Power Strike – Android 17 kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series. * Violence Hold – One of 17's techniques in Super Dragon Ball Z. Also used by 18. * Savage Combo – A powerful kick combo used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Also used by 18. * Avenging Fork – A spin kick technique used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Fusion - Originally used by Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 to fuse into Super 17 in Dragon Ball GT. * EX-Fusion - By using a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance Android 17 can perform EX-Fusion his sister to create Android 1718, Android comrade 16 to create Android 1617, or with Cell to create Cell 17. * Transformation - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi scenario "The True Ultimate Android", Android 17 is shown to be able to transform into Super 17 without having to fuse with Hell Fighter 17. While his power is increased by the transformation he is considered imperfect without Hell Fighter 17 and is apparently unable able to access his true dormant power as he is shown to be weaker than Perfect Cell. Forms and Fusions Super 17 Android 17 takes on the form of Super 17 in Dragon Ball GT when he fuses with his duplicate Hell Fighter 17. In the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, Android 17 has the power to transform into Super 17 without Hell Fighter 17, and takes on a different appearance: he gains purple shoulder pads, his eyes go yellow, his belts are black instead of brown, and the Red Ribbon symbol on his belt is colored. Android 17 also appears as Super 17 without having fused with Hell Fighter 17 in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi scenario "The True Ultimate Android", however he is said to be weaker without Hell Fighter 17 and refers to himself as Imperfect. Video Games Appearances Android 17 is the playable character in the video games appearances include: * Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen * Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai * Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu (in cutscenes) * Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle (in cutscenes) * Dragon Ball Z: The Legend * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (Support-type character) * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (Support-type character) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers * Super Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden * Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z For Kinect * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z * Dragon Ball Xenoverse * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden (Assist character) * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Fusions * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * Dragon Ball FighterZ (Assist character) Voice Actors * Japanese: Shigeru Nakahara * Ocean Group dub: Ted Cole (DBZ), Cole Howard (Kai TBC) * Blue Water dub: Ethan Cole * FUNimation dub: Chuck Huber * Italian dub: Patrizio Prata * German dub: Timm Neu * Latin American dub: Genaro Vásquez (DBZ, DBGT, DBZ Kai Buu Saga), Rolando de la Fuente (DBZKai until Cell Saga) * Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Figueira Júnior, Sérgio Corsetti (episode 285) * Catalan dub: Joaquim Sota * Hebrew dub: Yuval Segal * Tagalog Dub: Robert Brilliantes (DBZ Kai) * Hungarian dub: Crespo Rodrigo (DBZ), Szabó Máté (DBGT) Battles Battles * Android 17 vs. Dr. Gero * Android 17 vs. Piccolo, and Tien Shinhan * Android 17 vs. Piccolo * Android 17 vs. Cell (Imperfect Form) Battles * Android 17 vs. Trunks * Android 17 vs. Android 18 Trivia * Android 17 and Android 18's respective human names, Lapis and Lazuli,2 when combined, is "Lapis Lazuli," which is a deep-blue semi-precious stone prized for its color since antiquity. Coincidentally, their eyes are also blue. * Android 17 is revealed to be a very adept driver. He easily manages a stolen truck while driving off-road and successfully gave the Toad Warriors, a group of motorcycle bandits, the slip by luring them into an oncoming train and swerving at the last second. He also owns a tractor, and is shown driving it during his appearance as a park ranger in Dragon Ball Super. It may be explained due to 17's previous human life, as he may have known how to drive prior to becoming an Android. * In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Chi-Chi says 17 is the younger twin. * Strangely, in the Dragon Ball Super 2nd opening, Android 17 is shown producing an aura, as he fires a blue energy wave, despite being a cyborg. As Androids, including cyborg types, are supposed to have infinite power supplies and energy that slowly recharges itself to full power without the need of auras, this is a possible oversight or mistake. However, it could be possible that Android 17 taught himself how to power up with an aura of his own. * In Dragon Ball GT during the Super 17 Saga, Android 17 is shown producing a black aura while opening up a portal between Earth and Hell with Hell Fighter 17. * Android 17 was created to kill Goku. But we find that he never met Goku in the entire Dragon Ball Z series, due to the fact that Goku was suffering from the heart virus and Android 17 when he was at Kami's Lookout waiting to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.. ** Despite having never met 17 in the Android Saga, Android 17 and his sister appear in Goku's nightmare during the time he was still recovering from his Heart Virus. In the dream, Goku imagines a nightmarish scenario where Android 17 and 18 brutally kills Gohan, Krillin, Chi-Chi, and Future Trunks. Goku was unaware, however, that the Androids of his timeline were not the same as the ones in Future Trunks' timeline. Presumably Goku's ability to know what they looked like may be the result of his psychic abilities. ** Though Goku encounters and fights Super 17 in Dragon Ball GT, he never actually encounters the original Android 17. In Dragon Ball GT, Super 17 is the fusion of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17, not the original Android 17. ** It is not until the Universe Survival Saga in Dragon Ball Super that Goku and 17 actually meet each other and fight. Gallery Android17VsPiccoloNV.png|Android 17 Android17and18DebutNV.png|Android 17 with his elder twin sister, Android 18 Lapis_Lazuli_SD.png Andoid17killsGero.png Twins2(Ep132).png Android_-_17.jpg 4693259335_ac63e98fc5_z.jpg Android17Awakes.png Android17c.jpg Android_17_after_killing_Dr._Gero.jpg Android17ChokingTien01.png Android_17_and_18_._jpg.png Android-16-17-18vs.VegetaSS.png DBZKai_Ep_69_-_Androids.png Android17m.png C678.jpg Android17ImperfectCellSaga.png Android17-16VsPiccolo.png ImageA17-2.png|Android 17 watch Piccolo's attack CardImage3.jpg Android17NotTooHappy.png Android.jpg Android17-18-16-Ep150.png 17TailDodge.png 17_and_Cell.jpg Android17Shocked.Ep.152.png CellImperfectAbsorbingAndroid17.png Android17POEU.png DBZ_-_270_-_People_Of_Earth_Unite-(010077)18-41-06-.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-05h38m32s667.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-05h36m12s597.png Android17GTB.png Super17saga15b.jpg 17PinkBall.png Android17Gun.png Androids17sBeforeUniting.png Android17HellsBeamNV.png Dragon-Ball-17.jpg Andriod 17 and his wife-1.png the_park_ranger_and_his_zoologist_wife_by_arty-1-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Android Category:Evil character Category:Male Category:Real Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Category:Former Villains Category:Converted from Good to Evil Category:Evil to Good Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Martial Artists Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Humans